


I've already fell so many times, but I got back up (but at least I did it all my way)

by jseify



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Failsafe episode aftermath, Lots of brooding, Movie Night, No shipping, POV Artemis Crock, Post-episode s01e16 Failsafe, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Team Bonding, just those friends spending time together, these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseify/pseuds/jseify
Summary: Maybe this was a mistake. What's her place on this team? The archer? What good did she serve when she died the first of them? Did they even need her?-“I just don’t understand it. Whyus? Out of everyone in the world, what makes any of us special?" M'gann inhaled.(But...they did need her. Didn't they?)-(OR Team has a movie night. Artemis considers how things are after the failsafe simulation - and her place on the team.)
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Artemis Crock & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I've already fell so many times, but I got back up (but at least I did it all my way)

**Author's Note:**

> _Title from Charlie Puth's song Through It All_

The Cave (because she was sure everyone imagined it with a capital 'C') was relatively silent when Artemis, wearing a brown sweatshirt and shorts, arrived. Not that it was abnormal those last couple of days - the days proceeding after the mental simulation they did as a team exercise. And didn't that backfire horribly, Artemis thought bitterly. 

Those days were...difficult, to say the least. But it wasn't difficult for her; it was difficult for the team. She hadn't suffered in the simulation like they did. She didn't have to watch her teammate die in front of her eyes like they did. All she did was die, feel nothing, and take a nap while the others were still stuck in the simulation, not knowing what was reality from what wasn't. (She wasn’t even sure how the simulation ended.)

They spent the last few days either outside of the mountain or inside, together, but in silence - a tense, but comforting silence. 

One of the causes of the tension was the team's guilt, as well as her own. They thought it's their fault she died while she couldn't help but think that if she hadn't died, everything would have gone on smoothly. 

...Not that they talked about it, or anything in fact. They barely talked. She realized their guilt from their tells; how Wally wouldn't quite look her in the eye, how M'gann would try to hold her tears, how Conner would silently brood (more than the usual, she mentally added), and how Kaldur would look disappointed, as if blaming himself. The only one she couldn't read was Robin, but she knew he, too, was affected. She may not have been able to read him - he was trained by the Batman; give her a break - but he was just a kid. The youngest of their motley group. Though she knew that he had seen horrors greater than most of them, despite being the youngest. Gotham did that to people. 

Back at home, her mom pestered her with questions about what happened. She appreciated the offer of comfort, but she really didn't want to talk about it. (Besides, there wasn't an 'it' to begin with. She only took a nap, remember?) Which was why when M'gann called a movie night on this very Saturday evening, none of them had the heart to decline. 

She knew they'd get over it eventually. She just didn't quite know how. Group therapy wasn't exactly a thing in her family. The closest thing she got to consoling was a hard pat on the back with a  ' _Suck it up, baby girl_.'

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. This could actually ease the silence that had settled between them; none of them knowing what to say. 

Artemis walked into the lounge area and immediately spotted M'gann, dressed in a pink tank top and a short skirt, in the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl. Cookie dough, she'd bet. 

M'gann looked up and smiled (a little shakily, but she wasn't gonna comment on that) as she approached. "Artemis! You're just on time! Would you like some fresh cookies?" 

Act like everything was normal, and, slowly, things would  _be_ normal. Now, that was therapy 101. Not some fancy private sessions. No offense, Black Canary. 

(It probably wasn't healthy. Black Canary was probably right, but you can't just break habits, can you, now?) 

She sent her a soft smile as she eyed the fresh batch of cookies on the plate. They looked edible, something that couldn't be said about some (most) of M'gann's previous batches. "These look great, Megs." She picked one and sat on a nearby stool. "So," she continued, "where are the others?" 

M'gann blinked then beamed - this time less shakily, more naturally, more genuinely. "Conner is in his room, and Kaldur said he'll be in the pool till everyone arrives. I'm not sure about Robin." 

She chewed on her cookie. M'gann didn't mention Wally, which meant- 

She twisted her neck, squinting her eyes, and, surely, she noticed a head of red hair sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Some textbooks and papers were scattered around him. 

He was...quiet. Don't get her wrong, she hated the guy. He's an absolute jerk who kept on whining over Red Arrow as if she kicked him off the team. But, truth be told, she liked him better when he wasn't uncharacteristically quiet, even if they were at each other's throat. 

She turned back to M'gann who was mentally moving the next tray of cookies into the oven. 

"I can call Conner and Kaldur to come. We can prepare things while Robin arrives," M'gann suggested. She was kinda throwing Artemis to talk to Wally. 

Oh, well, she wasn't one to back out. Even if her communication skills were dead, she could probably kick him or something and he'll snap out of it and bark back at her. 

"Sure," she said as M'gann smiled once again then floated out of the lounge. 

She sighed, picked up two cookies, and headed towards the seating area. "West." 

Wally, clothed in a short sleeve, blue shirt and jeans, continued scribbling on his paper as he muttered half-heartedly, "'Sup, Artie." 

"A, never call me that again. B, where's the boy wonder?" She asked while she sat on the couch opposite to him, crossing her ankles underneath her. Keep the talk going; everything was normal. (Nothing happened. Really.) 

Because if anyone knew where Robin was, it was Wally. 

He still didn't look at her. "Gotham. He has patrol." 

Called it. But then again... 

"What was that? Couldn't hear you. That is if you were talking to me and not your stinky," she squinted at the messy handwriting from far away, "science paper." 

That got his attention. He looked up, annoyed. "I said he's in Gotham." 

She moved on. "Isn't he coming? Text him." 

He levelled her with an unimpressed glance. "What's it to you, Artie-fartie?" 

She rolled her eyes with disgust at that hideous so-called nickname. (A part of her felt relieved that things could still be as they once were. Banter. That's easy; she can do that.) "I'll cut you a deal. Text him and I'll give you give you a cookie." 

"Do I look like a toddler to you?" Wally asked, even as he slid his phone out of his back pocket. 

"In fact," she gave a grin, "you do." She placed a cookie on his textbook and bit into her own. He glared at her and grabbed it, eating and texting with one hand. 

It fell silent, but this time it was less tense and less awkward. She glanced up when she heard footsteps. Conner, in his normal black shirt, and M'gann entered the area. 

M'gann's smile looked normal as she said, "Kaldur is drying himself." 

"And Rob is on his way," Wally added, looking down on his phone with his own smile on his face, a true smile that was hidden the last few days. 

She thought this was what made their team special. They balanced each other out. Robin and Kid Idiot were always there for the other if they fell too deep in the darkness. Always there to bring out the best in one another. M'gann brought hope to Conner's rage. Kaldur brought calm to Artemis's temper. 

All in all, they functioned efficiently as a team because each of them brought a factor to the mix. You couldn't have light without darkness. You couldn't have anger and despair without calm and hope. 

She didn't think this team could function if one of them was gone. (And that's why everything went down hill when  _she_ died, a voice betrayed her. She pushed it to the back of her mind.) 

"The cookies," Conner grunted. 

"The cookies?" M'gann turned to him. "What about them- Oh! My cookies!" She flew to the kitchen in an effort to save the batch of cookies. 

Despite everything, Wally and Artemis snickered as Conner smiled. 

"They aren't burned!" M'gann called out from the kitchen. 

Conner moved to sit on the other end of the couch. Maybe it really wasn't good for them to bottle up those emotions and act like all was normal, but... 

Even she had to admit she missed their banter and talks. (Maybe they grew closer than she initially imagined.) 

Some more footsteps, quieter this time. "Good evening, my friends." 

Wally placed his phone on the coffee table. "Hey, Kal," he said as she waved with two fingers. 

Kaldur nodded in greeting as he headed towards the armchair and sat down. He wore a green top and yoga pants. "How have you all been?" 

(As if the last couple of days weren't spent in silence. As if they hadn't seen each other.) 

But they were trying to break the cycle, she reminded herself. Act like normal to end up normal. Again, not healthy, but that was a problem for another time. 

"As you can all see," Wally started normally, as if now that almost everyone was here, everything was fine, gesturing towards his pile of books, "I was busy with school." 

Connor grunted - something they all took as an affirmative, used to that. 

"Good. You, Kaldur?" Artemis replied, because she was a polite person, despite what some people thought. 

Kal nodded, answering with, "I, too, am well, thank you." 

Then, it fell quiet. Ugh, why did she leave her arrows in her room? She could have sharpened them and avoided this glaring, almost tangible tense atmosphere. Maybe she shouldn't have come at all. 

But everyone else did. Olive branches...right? They couldn't stay that way forever. (But...did something actually happen? No. She  _took a nap._ ) 

Just as she was considering sneaking to her room to grab her arrows, the Zeta beam gave a rumbled and started. She faintly heard someone's designation before a figure entered the lounge area, no footsteps sounding (trained by the Bat, remember?). 

She looked up. Robin, in all his glory, which wasn't much after patrol with the dirtied suit (and, was that blood?), walked in, holding something. A plastic box. 

"West," he called as he neared the couch. He didn't pause before tossing the box he was carrying, then he headed to the rooms through the lounge's other doorway. 

Wally turned swiftly, climbing onto the couch, traces of superspeed flickering in the air around him, and caught the box. "Sweet! You're the best, Rob!" 

She flickered her eyes back to Robin just in time to see him wave his hand in acknowledgement before disappearing into the hallway. 

Wally sat down cross-legged and clicked the box open as M'gann came in with plates of cookies. "I brought the cookies! I hope you like them!" 

Kal said, "Thank you, M'gann. I'm sure they're splendid." 

"Thanks," Conner muttered. 

M'gann beamed at their response and levitated the plates to the coffee table. She, then, caught sight of the box in Wally's arms. "What's that, Wally?" 

"That, green cheeks," he flipped the lid and threw it onto the table, "is popcorn made by the one and only Agent A." 

Artemis caught a whiff of the popcorn, leaning forward to ask, "Who's that?" 

"Agent A is the secret spy agent for the bats who does everything and is literally the best human being in this entire universe," he replied with a smile. 

Her eye caught some movement to the left. "That's implying he's human, Walls," Robin shot back as he flipped over the sofa's back. He landed next to Wally, stretched on the couch and dressed in a red hoodie, some sweatpants, and sunglasses. 

"Touché," Wally commented as he threw some popcorn into his mouth, not at all bothered by the sudden leap because no one was as tactile as those two. 

"Is he?" M'gann questioned while settling down next to Conner on the other couch. 

But they weren't focusing with M'gann. Artemis turned back to them and saw Wally frowning at Robin. "What happened?" 

Happened? What did he mean? Artemis shifted a bit to get a better look at Robin and, when she did, spotted the ugly bruise on his right cheek, hidden from their view but not Wally's. At least, it was, until Wally brought their attention to it. 

Robin stretched his arms upwards. "Nothing," he murmured, dismissing him. 

"Are you all right, my friend?" 

Robin sat up straight. "It's just patrol, you guys." 

Which, well, he did have a point. Gotham wasn't exactly the brightest place in the world. Being a non-meta in that hellhole that's home (not that they knew it was her home, too) definitely didn't help the bruises. 

"So," she took pity on him and changed the topic because she understood it. Understood how the metas, even their friends, however good willed, didn't get how it was for them normal humans. Didn't get how rough it could get, how they had to train harder to keep up. "Agent A?" 

He shot her a smirk. "A mystery for another time, 'Mis." He glanced down and noticed the textbooks. "Ah, science. Such a nerd." 

Wally flicked Robin's arm with his hand. "Says  _you_. " 

Robin sent him a halfhearted glare from behind the glasses. (Yeah, being friends with Robin meant learning when was he glaring behind his mask or sunglasses. It's a talent.) Huh, interesting. If she didn't imagine it, there was some emphasis on the 'you'. Weird. What'd that mean? 

"So, Miss M," Robin began, and Artemis couldn't help but think that maybe Robin's power was cheering others and being a ray of sunshine, as ironic as it was with all those lurid thing he surely saw in Gotham. Some old quote from when Robin first emerged passed her mind - something about how he was the light to Batman's darkness. "What movie are we watching?" 

M'gann faltered. "I...actually didn't choose a movie. But," she picked up with some cheer, "we could choose one together now!" 

"Yeah, sure, as long as Kid Idiot over there doesn't pick something dumb," she said because she couldn't resist it. 

"Hey!" 

"Seconded-" 

Wally turned to Robin. "Whose side are you on?" 

Robin raised his hands in the air. "Truth, justice, and a good movie night's side." Then, he smacked Wally's shoulder. "And, besides, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, as long as no one picks something too silly." 

Wally huffed but agreed. 

Some small part of her wondered how they weren't interacting normally till yesterday. How there was a chance, or even a consideration, that things wouldn't have gone back to normal. That felt weird to think about, or even consider. This team...It was more than just a team. (Was it?) 

M'gann grabbed the tv remote telepathically and switched it from static, which Conner was silently watching...again. She started flipping through the tabs. 

"How about Tinker Bell?" M'gann suggested excitedly, which, well, that'll be hard to shut down. 

She tried to put it softly. "Maybe not Tinker Bell or any Disney princess movie?" 

M'gann looked slightly upset. Robin added, "But we can do that some time later." She perked up and continued her scrolling. 

After a while, Wally said around a mouthful of popcorn, "Wait, what about The Matrix?" 

"How about...no," Robin stated before any of them could consider, which was weird. Unless there's something about the movie. 

She observed as Wally tossed him a questioning look. Robin tilted his head to the side, then- 

"Oh! Yeah, never mind." 

She frowned, trying to remember what was wrong with that movie. The Matrix... 

Oh, wait, right...A little close to home about alternate realities and simulations. Yea, it's better to avoid that genre with a wide berth. 

"The Lion King?" 

"Uh, can we choose something else?" Wally cut in. 

"Why? What do you have against it?" Artemis asked, not because she wanted to watch it, but because she was curious and loved to irritate him till the next day. 

Wally waved his hand around and stammered, "I- Um- It's...lame? Yep, it's lame." 

Lame? And, oh, wait a minute, was that Wally 'subtly' glancing at Robin. Oh, there was a story there. 

But everyone had their secrets, she thought. (That was if it's some sort of traumatic experience that relates to an innocent - not so much? - kids' movie. Or, maybe it's nothing at all.) 

Looking at Robin, she wasn't able to, as always, read anything off him. 

"Oh!" M'gann continued, undeterred. "There's Finding Nemo." 

"I'd prefer if we didn't," Kaldur politely protested. Which, why? Again, not that she wanted to watch that of all movies, but it was...suspicious? Intriguing? Yeah, intriguing. 

Especially with the way Robin and Wally snickered. 

Plus, the way Kal glared at them. "Do you have anything you'd like to say?" 

"Not at all, Kal," Robin replied with a grin that said otherwise. 

"Wait, wait," Wally chimed in. "What about Zoom? It's a classic." 

M'gann looked interested. "What's that about?" 

Before Wally could reply, Artemis interrupted with a remark. "Why? 'Cause we're a bunch of kids, mostly with powers, who got tossed together to save the world?" 

A beat passed. Then, she realized that in her blind snarking at Wally, she teetered around their thin line of normalcy. She cursed inwardly. She didn't mean to bring up the slightest reference to the simulation or their situation. Ugh, why was this so hard? 

Why was socializing that annoying and difficult? That's not how she got past trauma. (What trauma?  _She took a nap_ _._ ) She didn't do therapy. She didn't do group talk. ( ~~ Did she even get past her trauma? ~~ ) She thought maybe this act of normalcy and nonchalance would slowly ease them back to usual, but she just had to go and make some dumb comment to bite at Wally. 

She still didn't know what they went through after she died. She died first. That's what happened. What did that say about her place on the team? They already had doubts about her. About her backstory. She knew it. Even if some of them knew how to hide it better than, ahem, others. She was just a placeholder for them, wasn't she? They needed an archer, so she joined them. ( ~~ Green Arrow and Batman put her on this team. ~~ ) They didn't know her, and if they did, they'd hate her. They didn't trust her. ( ~~ But...they did? Didn't they? ~~ ) If they knew about her family, they'd leave her behind. ( ~~ Everyone did. ~~ ) 

Maybe this was a mistake. What's her place on this team? The archer? What good did she serve when she died the first of them? Did they even need her?- 

“I just don’t understand it. Why  _us_ ? Out of everyone in the world, what makes any of us special?" M'gann inhaled. 

(But...they did need her. Didn't they?) 

Her head snapped to the right when Kaldur answered, "Because we are serving our duty to our homelands." He was rubbing his thumb over the tattoos on his forearm, something close to homesickness or yearning on his face. 

They each stood up to protect their city. Help their people and save the innocents. Standing alongside their mentors - their partners. Maybe it wasn't always ideal, but they did save people most of the time. They did it to help their current mentors. 

(But...she had a place. Didn't she? She was their archer.) 

There was a small pause. "Because we had a choice," Conner said. He was looking down on his shirt - on the Superman symbol - with a blank expression. 

They all made choices that led them up to this moment. Choices that defined who they were, no matter their history. They did it so the others wouldn't suffer like they did. 

(But...she wasn't her family. She took the decision to turn away.) 

To hell with it. She took a deep breath in, slightly pulling at her sweatshirt's sleeve. “Because we were just idiots who fell for the oldest trick in the book. The world cried out for help, and, like the foolish heroes we thought we were, we answered.” 

Their cities - the world - needed help. Needed them. They did it because they couldn't just sit around like ducks while the world around them collapsed. 

"Because sometimes bad things just happen." She glanced up. It was Robin who spoke. He was gazing down, hands wrapped around his right knee, subtly hugging it to his chest. (Come on - he was trained by Batman, true, but give her some credit; she knew how to read body language.) 

She was reminded that they all had their different histories. Maybe some of them had pasts less complicated than others, but that didn't mean it was simple for them either. Everyone had their secrets, and everyone had their reasons to not share them. 

(But...did they really need to know her past to trust her? No, she decided. They already did trust her. And she them.) 

Wally placed a hand on Robin's left knee and softly bumped his own shoulder with Robin's. "Because we were chosen." 

They were, weren't they? 

(Green Arrow and Batman chose her.) 

"Maybe...because we  _are_ special," M'gann said, looking thoughtful. She was glancing at her hands - green-toned hands. 

Again, they were, weren't they? 

Things were different. Difficult, for sure, but worth it. Maybe they stumbled a bit at the start, trying to figure out their places on the team. They definitely had some issues and insecurities - still did have them - but they got through it all before. 

Perhaps it didn't matter what happened in the simulation after she died; what mattered was what happened there and then. How they past it, and how they reunited as a team - ever the close-engined, having flaws, but still functioning team. 

What mattered was their motive. Kaldur did it for Atlantis, for his king - and the world, but they all did it for that. Conner did it to have a choice, to have a say in what he was created - born - to do, to show them all he wasn't just a weapon. M'gann did it because she came to Earth to be with her uncle and for a new start, to spread hope on this planet and fit in. Wally did it to fight on his uncle's side, racing across the cities to save people, to use his powers for good. Robin...She thought Robin's reason was the most similar to her own. They did it to show everyone that your past didn't matter, that bad things happen - sometimes for no apparent reason - but you can always stand back up, and so that other innocent people - kids - didn't suffer like they did. So, he created the mantle and stood with Batman (who, um, was his father? Just mentor? Uncle? Relative?- she digressed), creating a path for the rest of them to come along. While she... 

She did it erase the mistakes of the past. To rewrite her family's future. She definitely couldn't erase the pasts, but maybe she can erase their consequences, or at least subdue them. Maybe, just maybe, she could balance out the evil her family brought on the world. 

So, maybe they had their doubts. Maybe they had their falls. Maybe they had their arguments (definitely). But, she couldn't just neglect all what they've been through  _together_ . They'd come a long way up until that moment, but the journey was just beginning. Who knew what was out there for them to find, to stumble upon? More horrors? Death? 

But...maybe it didn't sound so scary anymore. Not with this team backing her up. Because, as there were horrendous instances, trouble, and injuries, there were also the successes, the peaceful, somewhat quiet moments, and the...sense of belonging. 

She couldn't believe that for a moment there, she hesitated about her place there. That she thought they didn't trust her. 

Robin cleared his throat. "So." 

"If everyone is done brooding," Wally continued. 

"May we suggest..." 

They shared a look, one she did not like one bit. 

They exclaimed together, "Lilo and Stitch!" 

"Hell, no," she protested." 

Wally turned to face her, eyes mischievous. "But, Artie! Ohana means family!" 

She was about to object again, but Robin spoke first, more quietly than Wally. "And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." 

(She pushed back any...thoughts about that specific line.) 

He said it quietly, free of any teasing tone. Almost like there was a second meaning to it. A message he was telling her. But what did he know about her? 

...Did he know something? 

She searched his face - covered with sunglasses, so, not really useful, but there was this...some meaning in his purposeful tilt of head and small smile. 

Wally turned to the others with pleading eyes, which, well, was he five? Probably. "Guys? Megs?" 

M'gann gave a small shrug. "It sounds nice." 

"Kal?" 

"I do not believe I know what's it about, but I believe I have heard the name somewhere." 

"Supes?" 

"Don't know it." 

She looked back at Robin as Wally continued talking to the others. He was still gazing at her. She rolled her eye, and he gave her a grin. Wally whooped, like the toddler he was. 

Soon, they were setting the snacks and putting on the movie. They passed the cookies and popcorn, which Robin had a second container of, around. Someone dimmed the lights - she wasn't sure who, but it was better that way. 

A few minutes into the movie, she watched from the corner of her eye as Robin leaned on Wally's shoulder. Then, Wally looked down at him, and they had a whispered conversation , and Robin was shaking his head.  In the end, Wally gently pulled Robin to lay his head on his own crossed legs. He asked him something, something she didn't hear, but Robin only nodded in reply. 

That wasn't what gained her attention. (Their 'bromance' display was a common occurrence.) 

As Robin shifted, his sweatpants rose a little, revealing a bandaged leg. The bandage looked slightly bloodied, but nothing too serious. 

She nudged his socked foot with her own. He turned his head to her direction, and she gazed pointedly at his leg then back at his face, a silent question asked. 

_Are you okay?_

He shot her a smile and wiggled his toes. 

_Peachy._

Or at least that was what the wiggling of his toes meant. The smile, on the other hand.... 

It meant that he understood her. Understood that she wouldn't overreact, and that she was just checking on him. 

Understood that, between everyone else on the team, the two of them were probably the most alike. 

Or, perhaps she was just reading way into it. 

Anyway, that didn't mean she wasn't close with the others. It only meant their backgrounds weren't as similar to Robin's and her own. 

She turned back to the movie with an eye roll. 

(Artemis thought it was the first time in days when they all sat together, content. The first time in days that she heard M'gann truly laugh from her heart. That Conner, maybe, wasn't glaring the entire time at nothing and everything. That Kaldur relaxed. That Wally and Robin joked around, like the troublemakers they were.) 

As the movie rolled, and as she sat there in the lounge, surrounded by her teammates, she considered the last few months. 

It was true that Ohana meant family, and family meant nobody got left behind or forgotten. But...family also meant more than blood and genes. Family meant being together through rough and smooth. Family meant being there for one another. Family meant that pasts didn't matter. Family meant accepting each other. Family meant... 

_"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_

_"Every girl for herself."_

Family meant this team, because this team was more than just a group of people. 

It was a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YJ piece so that was fun okeankvn- I also loved writing Artemis (I can only hope I correctly captured her)- SO! If you liked it (or if you didn't lol), feel free to leave a comment!  
> \--  
> I'm pretty much _obsessed_ with the headcanon about Dick and Lion King ejankbgea- it's just so much fun-
> 
> Also, Dick and Wally bromance- _f i g h t me_ -  
> \--  
> On that note, Zoom: Academy for Superheroes is an absolute classic.  
> \--  
> Lastly, what inspired all this mess was this prompt I found on tumblr ->
> 
> [Conversation prompt from tumblr](https://whygodohgodwhy.tumblr.com/post/644186586889732096/conversation-prompt)


End file.
